Ravisha's Story
by Ravi-RoseWriter
Summary: Ravisha was doing bad in life. But one day she got a good paying babysitting job and started doing good in life with getting money and getting close to the kids. Especially to the oldest boy. But he's four years younger. Will her feelings get in the way of her job? I might change to Teen later. I DON'T OWN CREEPYPASTA, JEFF, JANE, LOU, ECT. JeffXOC(Ravisha) JaneXMary Has Flufffff.
1. A Job

Author's Note: Hello, People! This story is about my CreepyPasta OC, Ravisha or Ravi (Pronounce Ravi like in Ravioli :E )! This isn't the true story really what happened to Jeff the Killer and Freddy Krueger, of course, which you can read all about Jeff's real story on 's channel on Youtube. This story of mine is from Ravi's point-of-view. I might make some parts normal and maybe some parts Jeff or Jane's P.O.V… ENJOY!

* * *

_~THERE ARE MANY CREEPYPASTAS AND THEY ALL HAVE SAD STORIES. YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ THE STORY OF ELIGHA "RAVISHA" ROSE MORGAN…~_

"_Eligha, you have to stop doing this!" My mother yelled. I'm so used to this, now. Some times I just ignore what they say and go to my room. I just sat there in the recliner, texting. "Do you not even care if you NEVER get a job? "_

"_And what if you get married, huh?" My dad asked. I hate him so much. "Where you gonna go? You're not gonna live here, that's for sure. And sure enough, you'll be pregnant soon. I'm surprised you're not pregnant already, you hoe!"_

_A tear was brought to my eye, but I fought it. My mom just sat there voiceless. She didn't care. She probably agreed with my dad. _

_I tried to look like I was scared, but on the inside, I was petrified. I knew what was coming. As predicted, he lifted me up by the throat._

"_Listen here, you little prostitute, you're not gonna make this family look stupid!" His voice was so cold and shaky. But not as much as I was shaking from his grip. "You WILL improve your grades, and you WILL go to college. And you WILL get married to someone like Todd after college, and have intelligent kids and hopefully, they won't be as stupid as you are!"_

_Then he dropped me and I landed on the floor, gasping for air. He walked out of the room casually, like nothing had just happened. He dropped me beside the stair case. I crawled upstairs, through the hall, until I got to the last door on the left. I crawled through the door and onto my bed. I was sitting on my bed staring into my mirror. _

'_Oh, Gosh, my face is red' I thought. 'My hair might start turning grey if I get any more stressed.'_

_Some people say I need to cut my knee length hair. Some people say it's gorgeous. Some people like it better brown. Some like it better how it is now, blonde. Some people like my brown contacts. Some like my natural green eyes. Some like my alternative rock 'n' roll look. Some say it's 'emo'. You can't listen to other people. I learned that a long time ago... Ever since my dad starting abusing me and telling me what to do. I don't have a lot of friends. People think I'm emo or something because the way I dress. _

"_No!" I said to nobody standing up looking at my reflection. "I'm doing what I want. I'm gonna quit school, I'm gonna get a neighborhood job, and I'm gonna date who I want!"_

_Silence filled the room. 'I'm not gonna date Todd. He's such a loser.'_

_Todd is this straight A nerdy selfish douche bag that my parents want me to date. Ugh. I would rather be a lesbian. I mean there's nothing wrong with lesbians, I just really would rather be with a girl than him. I want a guy, or maybe a girl who will laugh with me, support what I do, let me be myself, and stick with me no matter what. If that kind of person even exists. _

_I reached for a newspaper under the bed. Yes, I'm seventeen and I read the news , call me a geek. :P I started flipping the pages to find the job ads. _

'_Hmm… Housekeeper? No too lonely. Gardener? No, Too dirty and I'm allergic to Roses. Ironic, because my middle name is Rose. Maid? No, I would be called a 'Hoe' again. I do like the outifits, though', I smiled. I kept looking and none of them were really yelling my name. But then, I looked in the third column and I saw something great. _

"_Babysitter?" I said out loud. 'I do like kids.'_

_I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number._

"_Hello?" They answered. The person sounded like a young teenage boy. A very bored teenage boy. Why would they need a babysitter? Oh well. I gotta get money some how._

"_Hi, there. Is this the residence of Peter and Margeret?_

"_No, this is Patrick."_

_I knew what this kid was doing._

"_Haha, Hi, Patrick. Are Margeret and Peter your parents?"_

"_Who wants to know?" He asked suspiciously._

"_Hopefully , your new babysitter. If you are their child."_

"_I am. My name's Jeff. What's your name?" _

"_Who wants to know?" I said jokingly._

"_You're good" He said laughing. "I'll go get my parents."_

"_Okay, thanks." _

"_MOM, DAD! PHONE!" He yelled. "Lou, take this to mom and dad."_

'_Lazy kid', I thought._

"_Hello?" A very sweet soft voice answered._

"_Hi, I called about the babysitting job."_

"_Oh, okay. Do you know where we live?"_

"_Yes, I have the address in this newspaper."_

"_Okay, what's your name?"_

"_It's kinda complicated, really. My real name is Eligha Rose Morgan, but you can call me Ravi. _

"_Okay. How old, are you, Ravi?"_

"_I am seventeen" There was a silence. "But I'm great with kids!"_

"_Oh, have you babysat before?"_

_This was where I had a good angel and a bad angel moment on my shoulders. One saying 'Tell the truth!' and the other saying 'Lie!'_

"_Yes, I have."_

"_Okay, can you come over tomorrow for an interview?" _

"_Sure."_

"_Does two in the evening sound good?"_

"_Sounds good."_

"_See you tomorrow!"_

"_Okay. See ya then. Thanks, Bye" _

"_Bye!"_

_Gosh, she was perky. 'How old was that boy? Sounds funny.. and cute. SNAP OUT OF IT, RAVI!' I shook my head. ' I better pick me a good outfit out for tomorrow.'_

_I flopped down on my bed. 'Wow. A job! :D'_


	2. Interview

Ravisha's Story

Chapter Two

INTERVIEW

Saturday morning rose o be gloomy. Or was it just me? Everyday was starting to look gloomy and depressing. I read my alarm clock which read 11:00 A.M. I got up out of bed and started looking for clothes. I can't wear my usual alternative look. I can't wear something short or too tight. It sounded like they have a younger child, so I can't dress like a 'hoe'. I opened my closet, looking for something appropriate to wear. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a red tee shirt, and a pair of converse shoes. I shut my closet door and pulled my pants on, put my shirt over my head, and began tying my shoes. I plugged my hair straightener in and started looking for something to put in my hair. I found a headband that has a bow on it laying on my desk. I started straightening it and before I knew it, I was done. I put the headband in my hair. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I walked outside to my car. Yes, MY car. My parents actually bought me one so I could drive to school and to college. Well, they're stupid. I brought the newspaper with me, so I could find their house. I got a little lost on the way so I arrived at 2:30 and I felt bad. Finally, I arrived at their house. Their house was pretty nice. I walked up to their door nervously and politely knocked. I didn't get an answer. I knocked again. I heard an annoyed groan from the inside. I was hoping they would still give me a chance. The young teenage boy answered the door, first annoyed when he opened the door.

"Ugh, Hello-" He stopped. He was staring at me for some odd reason. Why? I don't know. I didn't even wear make-up today. Maybe that's why.

"Hi, is this the place that's looking for a babysitter?"

"Uhh….Uh" This kid is weird! But cute.

"Are you're parents home?" I knew I wasn't going to get an answer out of this kid.

"Uh..Ye-" His mother came to the door.

"Hi!" She shook my hand. "You must be Ravi, come on in."

I walked in their house. It was nice and warm. I liked the feeling of not feeling afraid like I always felt in my home.

"Take a seat" She said walking over to the couch near the fireplace. She sat on the couch and I sat in the comfy chair across from her with the table in between us.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You look somewhat nervous."

"I am, just a little" I nervously chuckled.

"Oh, well, don't be. You look like a clean, nice, smart girl."

"Thanks."

"So, you have babysat before?"

"Well… I've watched kids in my neighborhood before and watched my parents' friends' kids. It wasn't a actual paying job, though."

"Well, we'll pay you for watching our three kids."

"Oh, three?"

"Yes, three. They're no trouble at all, though. We have a ten-year old, an eleven-year old, and a thirteen-year old."

"I can tell the one that answered the phone and the door is thirteen."

"Yes, Jeff is growing up. Did he introduce himself?"

"He did on the phone."

"What did he say to you, then?"

"Actually, it was just some stuttering" I told. I whispered, "Does he have a problem?"

"Oh, no, not that I know of. He probably just thinks you're pretty."

"Haha, I doubt that. Thank you, though.

"So, what days can you work?"

"Well, anytime after school", I couldn't let her know that I don't go to school. "Except for Wednesdays and Thursdays, because I have Dance class and Singing lessons. I can work the weekend, too."

"Oh, that sounds great. Do you like kids?"

"I love kids. On Wednesdays, I go to a superior dance class to learn, and on Thursdays, I teach dance to younger kids after I attend my singing lessons."

"Oh, you teach dance? That sounds fun. And you sing? You sound like a perfect babysitter, too, so you could keep our kids entertained."

"That's how I entertain myself! Oh, yeah, and drawing."

"Our daughter, Jane, likes to draw. I'm pretty sure Lou likes drawing, too." She explained. "I'm sure they will love you."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Oh, I'm so sorry, what is you're last name?"

"Just call me Margaret" She gave a warm smile.

"Thank you, Margaret. When do you need me to babysit?" I asked excitedly.

"My husband, Peter, and I are going out of town for a few days. We're leaving tomorrow" She said. "Peter goes on business trips sometimes and I always watch the kids. I want to go with him more often, so I can go to new places. It's going to be easier having a babysitter for Jeff, Jane, and Lou."

"So what time do you need me to be here tomorrow?"

"Around 4:00 PM" She asked. "If that's okay?"

"Of course! I will be here. When will you be back?"

"Wednesday around five."

"Okay, my dance class doesn't start until six, so it will be okay."

"Okay, the guest bedroom is upstairs at the right end of the hall on the left beside Jeff's bedroom" She explained. She directed at a key, a paper, and a stack of money. "That is the house key, that paper includes the kids' allergies, their bedtimes, their medicines, when they need to take their medicines, and where the medicines are, and that stack of money is for food or emergencies."

"Okay. I'll call you if I have any questions."

"So be here at four tomorrow and if it isn't any trouble, you can pick them up from school on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday after you get out."

"Alright, I will do that. I will see you tomorrow!"

"You can stay, if you like" She said nicely.

"Oh. Okay, then."

"Do you do good in school, Ravi?"

Why is this woman obsessed with my school life?!

"In some classes" I lied. "Like in Art, English, and Science."

"Math was my hardest."

"Mine, too. I hate Math."

"Yeah, I think all kids do" She laughed.

"So where are your kids?" I asked.

"I believe they're all upstairs. I think Lou is watching television, Jane said she is drawing a picture for me and Peter, and Jeff is probably embarrassed right now."

"Awe, that's so cute."

"I like to embarrass my kids, it's funny. I think he might have a crush on you."

I smiled. "That's adorable."

"We have a pool, if you would like to swim."

SCORE!

"Really?! I haven't swam in a while! I love swimming. I'll definitely bring my bathing suit tomorrow!"

"You're more than welcome to. Just watch Lou and don't let him go into the deep end."

"I won't. When I was fifteen, I was one of the two volunteer lifeguards at the local pool."

"Really? You seem like a very sporty girl!" She said. ^_^ "Do you do any other sports or activities?"

"I thought about being on track team a few months ago, but I broke ankle before tryouts" I explained. My dad really had something to do with that… "Other than that, I was a basketball player in first and second grade, a cheerleader in third through sixth grade, a tennis player in seventh grade, a band member in eighth grade, volleyball player in eighth grade through ninth grade, a drama club member in ninth and tenth grade, and a dancer in ninth grade through twelfth grade."

Her face was stunned.

"Wow."

"Plus Gymnastics on Fridays, Wednesdays, and Sundays."

"Tomorrow's Sunday, though."

"I'll just be there from ten to three. I'll be back in time, don't worry."

"You must have a LOT of trophies."

"I do. It was worth it. I'm proud of myself."

"You should be!" She patted my shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink, dear?" She called from the kitchen.

"Um... Do you have any juice?"

"I just poured some punch before you got here" She said. "Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Are you hungry?" She asked nicely.

"I ate before I left this morning, but thank you for your offer."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine" I don't like eating other people's food that they bought for themselves. I feel bad if I do.

"Alright, then. Food's in there if you get hungry."

She walked back into the living room and gave me my glass of punch and sat down.

"Thank you for the punch" I said starting on my drink. I sat the glass on the table. "And the job."

"Oh, you're welcome, dear. We've needed a babysitter or quite some time, now. And we're glad we got one before our trip."

"I've need a job for quite some time. And I'm glad I'm going to have some money" I said.

"Well, you need it more than we do, and we're happy to give" She said with a warm smile.

I got a text from the other dance teacher. The text read:

'_Ravi! Come quick to the studio! Something terrible has happened to one our dancers!'_

_I texted back._

'_What?! Who is it?'_

'_It's Emma!'_

I almost puked. This is my only friend I have and I love her.

"What's wrong, dear?" Margaret asked.

"It's one of my dancers, she's hurt. I gotta go" I said nearly running out the door.


	3. A Chance

(A/N: Ravi has a lovely feeling about Jeff. Something interesting about him. Can you blame her? :) This has BEN Drowned in it which is their neighbor and Liu's boyfriend. :3 This also contains a bit of Jane and Mary. Mostly Jeff and Ravi. XD A bit FLUFFY... Please enjoy and please review nicely :)))

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jeff the Killer, BEN Drowned, Liu, Jane the Killer, Mary, Margaret, Peter, Ect.

Friend and I own Ravi, Emma, her parents, and side characters.

CHAPTER 3-  
Chance

I put the keys in the car and quickly drove out of the neighborhood and into town. I almost ran two red lights and I'm pretty sure I ran a stop sign, but to my fortune, nobody was around. At least I think. I finally got to the Dance Studio. I jumped out of the car not even bothering to lock my doors. I ran through the studio past a few dancers. I ran in the room that Emma would usually be in. I burst through the doors. "Emma! Are you o-"  
I saw the dance teacher, Sasha, teaching Emma to do a pirouette.  
"Uhhhh... Emma? I thought you were hurt!" I said.  
"No, I'm not hurt, Ravi!" She said adorably as usual. "I fell a couple times trying to do a pirouette, but I'm okay!"  
What.. The... ****?  
"Sasha, you said Emma was hurt!"  
"Haha, I know, Ravs" She walked over to me. "It was just a joke."  
I gave her a evil look.  
"Awe, Ravs..." She put her hand on my shoulder.  
I shook her hand off of me.  
"That's really not funny! I ran a stop sign and almost two red lights because of you! You think it's funny?! Well you're sick!"  
Emma looked scared. I walked over to Emma and took hold of her wrist.  
"Come on, Emma" I directed outside. "I think I saw your parents outside."  
We walked outside to her parents' car. Her parents are sweet people. Her older brother, Jacob on the other hand... No. No, no, no.. No.  
"Hello, Ravi" her mother said sweetly. She was sitting in the front seat, Emma's dad in the passenger and Jacob in the back on the passenger side.  
"Hello, how are you?" I asked.  
"We're doing just fine, we're about to go to our cousins' house" her father said.  
"Oh, that's cool."  
"YAY!" Emma exclaimed. "I get to see Jeff, and Jane, and-"  
"And Lou?" I asked.  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
"I'm their new babysitter!"  
"Really?!" Emma squealed.  
"Yes! Peter and Margaret hired me!"  
"Well, isn't this just a small world?" Her mom said.  
"I don't babysit until tomorrow, but Margaret did say I could stay tonight, as well. I guess I will."  
"Oh, that's great! We'll meet you there, deary and thank you for walking Emma out."  
"No problem. See ya there."  
Emma got in her parents' car. I got in my car and rolled the windows down. As I was pulling out of the parking lot, their car was behind me, and I saw Emma's little hand wave out the window through my sidemirror as she yelled. "Bye, Ravi!"  
I pulled out of the dance studio parking lot and drove back to Peter and Margaret's house.  
'I would still be there if stupid Sasha hadn't lied to me. Sick b****' I thought to myself. 'Oh well. It's done and over with now.'  
I really like Margaret. She is so sweet. Her son is sorta weird, but really cute. Way cuter than Todd. Ew, how I hate the name. The thought. Everything about him. And my parents. I wonder how I'm gonna hide all the scars and the bruises. Hmm... There I go wandering through my thoughts again. Oh, looks like I'm at Peter and Margaret's house. I parked my car a beside Emma's parents' car. They somehow beat me here. I put my keys and phone in my purse, grabbed my purse, and got out of the car. I walked to the door and once again politely knocked. Almost as soon as I knocked, Jeff came to the door.  
"Hello, Ravi", He said excitedly.  
"Hi, Jeff", I replied. "Can I come in?"  
"Of course", He said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. Nobody was in the livingroom.  
"Uh, where are your parents, Jeff?" I asked.  
"Huh? Oh, they went out with Emma's parents. They said that you know Emma?"  
"I sure do" I said leaning on the arm of the couch. "She's my only friend and my best and favorite dancer."  
"Well, Ravi" He said sitting on the couch. "There are no adults here, Jane and Lou are outside, and Emma is upstairs."  
He put his arm around my waist.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
As much as I was, I had to prevent this from happening. So I stood up.  
"I know what you're thinking but it's not going to happen" I said. He look disappointed. He is sooo cute! I love his shiny blue eyes and his brown hair and cute little face!  
'Ravi, snap out of it' I thought.  
"You don't like Jeff?" He said pouty now laying on his stomach and kicking his feet back and forth looking girly. He is somewhat girly-looking.  
'Say no, say no, say no, Ravi...'  
"Kid" I rubbed his head messing up his hair. "I barely know you."  
"Ah man..."  
"But you are cute" I whispered.  
"What?" He raised up.  
"Nothing!"  
He walked over to me and I felt his head on my shoulder. I was not facing him.  
"Awe, it's okay, Ravs."  
I turned to him and laughed. "In your dreams."  
Jeff looked sad. I walked to the stairs.  
"Emma, honey, I'm here! I want to teach you a few new hip-hop tricks!"  
"Coming, Ravi!" She yelled back.  
I noticed Jeff's sad image on his face so I gave him a quick hug. He smiled... I did, too. :)  
Emma came downstairs.  
"Ravi!" Emma hugged me even though she saw me thirty minutes before. I didn't say anything, though. Let this child have her moment.  
"Emma! Okay, want me to teach you those tricks?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Where is your brother?" I asked.  
"He's in my room playing my Xbox" said Jeff.  
"Okay. And your brother and sister?" I asked when Jane and another girl walked through the door.  
Jane?  
"Oh, hello. One of you must be Jane?" I asked awkwardly.  
"I am" the dark headed girl replied. "And this is Mary. I'm guessing you're Ravi?"  
"Uh-huh. I'm your new babysitter."  
"She's pretty, too..." Jeff said in a dumb voice. Jane gave him a evil look.  
"Jeff, shut up."  
"Awe, is Jane jealous?"  
"No! I have Ma-" she was cut off by Mary slapping her arm. "Never mind."  
Jeff started laughing. I was a bit surprised, but I thought it was cute. I didn't say anything. After all, what business of it was mine? Jane looked completely steamed.  
"Mary and I are going upstairs" She said walking upstairs with her ginger friend behind her. We heard the door shut upstairs and Jeff said,"Haha, they're gay."  
"What's wrong with that?" I questioned.  
"Nothing at all" He said and then whispered,"I mean.. I'm Bi..."  
"Really? I'm surprised! I really am" I said.  
"Shh, don't tell anyone."  
"I won't. I have my questioning moments sometimes" I admitted. "Hey, where's your brother?"  
"Oh, he's at his friend's house" He explained. "He'll be back over soon."  
"Oh, let me guess, and he's gay"  
I joked.  
"It is predicted."  
"No way!"  
"Yes way."  
"This family rocks!" I said sitting on the couch beside Emma.  
"What about your family?" He asked.  
Oh gosh.  
"You don't need to worry about that."  
"Don't wanna talk about it?"  
"Maybe when I know you a little better."  
"Fair enough."  
"I'm home!" We heard an excited little boy yell.  
"Lou!" Jeff walked over to the door and hugged what seemed to be his brother, Lou. There was a boy with him. Jeff stopped hugging Lou. "Oh, hello, Ben" he sounded less interested. I walked over to them.  
"Hello, Lou. I'm your new babysitter"  
"Ravi, right?" He guessed.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Okay!" He wandered off into the kitchen with Ben following him.  
"That's his boyfriend" Jeff whispered.  
"Cool."  
"Emma, let me show you those moves"  
I said. "We'll turn on some music on the T.V."  
"Okay."  
She helped move the table and I turned on a music channel. Jeff was sitting right there on the couch but I didn't care. I tried to teach her but she was a bit too hyper. I was swaying my hips for nothing.. Or was I? After Jeff was sitting right there. Haha, whatever. Emma ended up running away from me anyway. I turned around to see Jeff staring at me.  
"You're a great dancer" is all he said.  
"Eh, I'm okay at it."  
"I like you, Ravi."  
"I know, Jeff, it's obvious."  
I started walking past him when he grabbed my arm.  
"Please tell me that I have at least a small chance..." He looked hopeful. I couldn't help myself.  
I looked around making sure no one was around. I walked behind him with my hands on his chest and whispered "Oh, Jeff. You have a HUGE chance. There's no one else."  
"You mean that?! Really?!" He nearly yelled in excitement.  
"Shh! You can NOT tell anyone, got it?!"  
"Got it!"  
"Alright then" I patted his back and walked to the kitchen.


End file.
